


Preening

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, fluffy of course, in the same way that taako is cat-like, kravitz is bird-like, this is just a type of furry porn, wing touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Kravitz is excited to go to Taako's place for some snuggles and maybe a bit more than that.





	Preening

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Kravitz was in his office in the astral plane. He’d finished his bounties for that week early – it was only Wednesday. All that remained was to finish filing the corresponding paperwork, then he was free until Monday. 

The amount of bounties that had appeared in neat cursive writing in his notebook would normally be enough for a full work week, but he’d lucked out. Each had been a beginner necromancer only planning life-and-death shattering rituals, not yet having completed them, so it was easy to take them down. He flipped through papers, checking boxes and signing when necessary. It was important to have an organized system for all these souls, after all, so that if he ever had to review a soul’s status or punishment, all he had to do was pull out its file.

He stretched with a yawn. He didn’t need to sleep, necessarily, but he’d grown accustomed to it, taking naps with Taako or staying the night with him. He uncomfortably rubbed his wings together, noting the discomfort. He’d been working so much this week since he noticed the opportunity to finish early and have a long weekend with Taako that he hadn’t preened his wings in a few days. Of course, he could just reform his body so his wings were in peak condition, but he’d rather have Taako help him out here, he thought with a blush. It would start the extended weekend on the right note, that’s for sure.

With a sigh, Kravitz signed the last paper and began sorting the paperwork into their files, pushing them into a Bag of Holding he used as his file cabinet. Finally, he had finished his work. He stood up and pushed in his chair, pulling his stone of far speech out of his pocket and attuning it to Taako’s frequency.

“Taako, dear, are, are you busy? I’m free for the rest of the week,” he said, his voice sounding tired but satisfied. He waited until Taako reached his stone of far speech to allow him to respond.

With crackling, Taako’s voice came through the stone. “It’s, like, one in the morning, babe. You’re lucky I wasn’t sleeping.” He heard the elf take a sip of something, most likely coffee. “Come on over, stud.” 

With a smile, Kravitz summoned his scythe and ripped a tear through reality in front of him, then stepped through the portal. He blinked and he was now in Taako’s living room, the elf curled up in his customary place on the couch. Taako twitched his ears in greeting and patted the spot on the sofa beside him, wanting Kravitz to sit down with him.

The reaper happily obliged, plopping himself down on the sofa and wrapping his arm around Taako’s shoulders. “How are you, love?” he asked. Drinking coffee in the middle of the night means Taako doesn’t plan to sleep tonight, which might be a cause for concern.

Taako shrugged and leaned into his side. “Had a nightmare maybe an hour after I fell asleep. I’m just chillin’ down here, y’know, might meditate after I finish my coffee.” Kravitz hummed understandingly, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, hearing him give a soft purr at the tender contact, completely used to the chill of his touch at this point.

Then Taako looked at Kravitz. “When’s the last time you preened, darling?” He’d noticed the reaper’s wings uncomfortably rubbing together, a couple of feathers drifting downward after being displaced by the fidgeting.

Kravitz self-consciously tucked his wings close to his back and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know,” he responded, averting his eyes. “I’ve, I’ve been busy.” The elf nodded and leaned his head on Kravitz’s shoulder.

“I’ll help you with that,” he said, finishing the last sip of coffee that was in the mug. He grabbed the reaper’s chilly hand. “Come on,” he said, helping him off the sofa. “We’re going to my room.” 

Kravitz took the mug from him, taking it to the kitchen, rinsing it out, and leaving it in the sink to deal with later. “Okay, dear. I still want you to, to get some rest tonight, though.”

Taako waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture, already starting to walk up the stairs. “For sure, for sure.” Meaning: nope. Kravitz knew there was no arguing on that point, anyway.

They made their way into Taako’s room quietly, taking care not to wake anyone. Taako crawled onto his bed with a yawn, sitting up against the pillows at the head of the bed. “Oh, is it bedtime?” Kravitz asked, smiling as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Not until you get in your pajamas,” Taako told him with a pointed look. Kravitz obediently shifted his form, his formal outfit melting into more comfortable clothes, snapping his fingers with a flourish as he did so. Now he had an open-backed tank top to give him room for his wings and some soft sleeping shorts, plus his ponytail’s hair tie vanishing so his dreadlocks fell to lay on his shoulders. The elf opened his arms and Kravitz happily moved to snuggle into the hug. He was curled on his side, his face comfortably resting in the space between Taako’s shoulder and neck. If his cold temperature bothered the elf, he didn’t say anything, generously sharing his body heat between the two.

Taako gently stroked one of Kravitz’s wings, making him let out a surprised peep. “Just helpin’ ya out here, honey,” he murmured, stroking it. His hand was on the far outer portion of the wing on the toughest feathers, so the wings weren’t very sensitive there, but it still made him shiver as Taako gently tugged on each feather. The older ones that needed to be preened out easily came away, and he began making a small pile beside the two. 

He trilled softly when Taako moved his hands to rub between his shoulder blades. It was soothing, feeling him smooth down the small, downy feathers there. “How are you feeling, babe?” Taako’s soft voice asked. It sounded like he was a bit amused at how Kravitz reacted to the smallest of touches on the wings.

“Good,” he replied quietly, lifting his other wing to bump Taako’s arm. With a giggle, he turned to groom that wing the same way he’d done the other, so that all of the tough outer feathers had been straightened with the old ones weeded away. “That’s better,” Kravitz sighed, nuzzling Taako’s neck. His face was beginning to feel much less chilly from pressing against Taako’s warm neck. “I’d like-,“ he cut his voice off, his cheeks reddening.

Then the elf paused. Kravitz felt one of his ears flick the top of his head as Taako twitched them, thinking. “Do you… want me to do the rest?” He was hesitant, maybe a little hopeful.

Kravitz felt his chest grow warm. His boyfriend was so respectful, so conscious of his boundaries and needs. “Please do,” he requested, kissing Taako’s shoulder to show his affection. “I was just thinking of asking for a, uh, nest,” he said, clearly a little embarrassed at the request.

“Oh,” the elf responded, pleased. So Kravitz really wanted to lean into his bird side tonight. Okay. He pulled blankets around them so the two were encircled by the soft bedding in a nest-like fashion. Kravitz appreciatively wrapped his arms a little tighter around his boyfriend.

Taako stretched a wing over the elf’s lap, and he comfortably allowed him to do so. Kravitz hummed as he felt his boyfriend’s light touches over the feathers. He had more feeling in the back of his wing where air rarely touched when he was gliding. He felt a soft cooing noise exit his mouth, curling closer to Taako, making him giggle.

Playfully, he plunged both hands into Kravitz’s downy feathers, making him squeak and trill, his face growing warm, his heartrate spiking as he became flustered. Taako laughed and removed his hands so he could go back to his gentle grooming. He was only on the outer half of the wing and Kravitz was already breaking down into just making bird noises. Normally he would be very self-conscious about this, but he knew Taako secretly loved this side of him, and he loved Taako, so he allowed it, and even leaned into it.

Then the elf tucked that wing to Kravitz’s side and moved to his other wing, stretching it out for easy access. He chirped disappointedly when Taako switched wings instead of continuing to groom the first one, making his boyfriend giggle and give him another smooch on the top of his head. After a few minutes, he had finished preening that wing to the same extent that the first one had been groomed, so the two were equal again. 

By this point, Kravitz was putty in his hands. Taako stroked his hands down the preened areas of Kravitz’s wings, making him give a satisfied peep in response. 

“How about now, my dude? You still good?” he asked, moving a hand to Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz trilled happily as he lightly scratched at the tiny feathers behind his jaw, leaning into the touch. “Do you still want me to keep going?” The reaper nodded, pressing his face against Taako’s neck. 

Oh, so he was at that point, already. Okay, then, Taako thought, with a fond smile. He could definitely work with this.

Taako gently slid his hands down the wing, closer to where it joined Kravitz’s torso. He slowly ran his fingers through the feathers, straightening them as the reaper softly sighed, clearly enjoying it. He felt him shiver as he lightly pulled at feathers here and there to find the ones that needed removing. “You’re doing so well, Krav,” he whispered, continuing to work through the feathers. Kravitz twittered in response, his hands balling up in Taako’s shirt, shifting a bit to give him even better access to his wings.

When his grooming efforts were about six inches from the base of the wing, Taako switched wings again so the preening would be done in even increments, working toward where the wings joined Kravitz’s body. Again, he peeped, this time sounding more disappointed than last time, almost like a whine, as he fluttered his wings in protest. Taako giggled, trying not to seem like he was laughing at his boyfriend, but undeniably amused. “Impatient little raven,” he commented, his fond voice still quiet in the night air. Kravitz cooed in response, enjoying the nickname. Taako could feel how warm his face was against his neck from the strong blush there, and he could hear the soft panting of the reaper in response to all of the attentive touches.

He ran his fingertips over the small, soft feathers, hearing Kravitz make a little warbling noise in response. Taako laid his cheek on top of Kravitz’s head, his heart full of affection upon hearing it. He slowly moved his hands through the feathers, careful not to tug on these more sensitive ones. The ones that came away easily were weeded out, but otherwise Taako was being careful just to straighten and smooth them. Kravitz chirped quietly whenever he lifted his hands to move to a different area of the wing, making him grin at the reaper’s needy nature.

Experimentally, his touches became more firm, giving more massage-like strokes across the wing. The warbling sounds returned, interspersed with little pleased trills. It was so fucking adorable, and Taako loved it. Kravitz’s legs were tangled with Taako’s, and the elf could feel his boyfriend’s arousal against his thigh. It was flattering how strongly the reaper reacted to his touches, how quickly he could enter this state with Taako’s hands on his wings.

“I’m moving to the other wing now, babe,” he told him before moving his hands. Kravitz still chirped unhappily at the loss of contact, and Taako giggled as he leaned down to kiss his cheek, feeling the blush under his lips. The usual chill was replaced by the feeling of warm skin, warmed up by Taako’s body heat and Kravitz’s arousal.

Lovingly, he repeated the actions of gently smoothing and grooming the feathers on this more sensitive part of the wing. Kravitz was completely relaxed, no tension whatsoever in his muscles, and he kept making the little happy, affectionate bird noises as Taako worked. He gave little purrs in response. The elf was delighted, adoring that Kravitz trusted him this much, that he could make his boyfriend so blissed-out by something so simple and intimate.

Then all that was left was the actual base of the wings, where they attached to Kravitz’s back. He slowly moved his hands there, dragging his fingertips across the feathers on the way, feeling the reaper spread his wings further in anticipation, giving him full access to the space between the wings.

Just for fun, he traced a fingertip near the edges of where the little feathers stopped growing. Kravitz whined softly in response, needy and impatient. With a soft laugh, Taako caved and pushed his hands into the feathers between his wings. They were densely packed here, tiny and downy but growing in a thick patch. 

Kravitz gasped and made a soft indistinguishable noise of pleasure. He pushed his back against Taako’s hands. He was far beyond dignity now, a mess under his boyfriend’s touches. Just the way Taako liked it.

Now that his boyfriend was so worked up, it was easy to get reactions out of him. He ran his fingers through the tiny feathers, making Kravitz trill happily with a little shiver. Digging his hands more deeply into the area and giving a massage with his warm hands there made him actually moan softly, making Taako giggle. When he gently tugged on the feathers under the pretense of preening out the old ones, Kravitz keened with pleasure, arching his back. Gods, it was so much fun to tease him like this.

Preening isn’t inherently sexual, but there’s a reason only romantic partners are generally allowed to do it. Some people responded strongly to it. Like Kravitz.

Taako stroked over the feathers between his wings, then over his wings in the entirety, proud of his work. “I think I’m all done,” he said, knowing Kravitz isn’t anywhere near done. He used a hand to rub the feathers on Kravitz’s jaw as he spoke, who in response gave a disappointed chirp in response and fluttered his wings. Taako laughed. “More, then?” The reaper nodded, his face still buried in Taako’s neck, hiding his face from a small amount of shyness, but mostly just wanting to be close to his boyfriend. He was deeply enjoying the attention.

“How about you lie on your back?” he asked, his voice a little lower. Kravitz was happy to do as asked, spreading his wings instead of neatly folding them under him as he usually did. He looked up at Taako questioningly, a blush spread across his cheeks, his pupils a bit bigger than usual, his dreadlocks spread around his head messily on the blankets. 

Taako straddled his hips, careful not to brush against the hardness clearly visible through the soft pajama shorts. Teasing was the name of the game here. He pushed the tank top up over Kravitz’s belly, who leaned up and pulled the shirt off completely. The reaper was looking up at him with a relaxed, adoring expression, waiting for Taako’s next move. 

He moved his hands to rub against the small patch of feathers on his chest, making Kravitz sigh and his eyelids flutter shut. He groomed these feathers the same way he’d done his wings, and the reaper cooed happily, pleased with the affection.

Then Taako trailed his hands down Kravitz’s chest to his lower belly, a devious expression on his face. Kravitz looked up at him shyly and gave a little chirp. “Just getting to your other feathers,” Taako explained with a wink, and Kravitz hummed, closing his eyes again as Taako pulled his shorts down a bit, not exposing anything other than the V formed by Kravitz’s abs on his lower torso. A little trail of downy feathers extended from a bit below his belly button down to the edges of that V, where regular hair began growing. The elf gently ran his fingers through these feathers, earning a blissful trill from his boyfriend. 

Mischievously, he lightly tugged on a couple of the feathers, and Kravitz gasped and pushed his hips upward, pushing his head back against the pillows. Taako pressed down on his hips with his hands, forcing them back down against the sheets. The reaper whined softly.

The elf leaned down over Kravitz and kissed his neck with a purr. “You’re so needy tonight, darling,” he teased, one of his hands very lightly rubbing over the hard erection straining against Kravitz’s pajama shorts. The response was a small pleased-sounding chirp. He felt so possessive of the man beneath him, melted with pleasure and submissive to his touches. Taako opened his mouth and gently bit into his boyfriend’s neck, hearing a gasp of pleasure that encouraged him to sink his fangs deeper and suck gently for a few moments before releasing the skin, licking over it soothingly before examining the hickey with satisfaction. He pressed his palm more firmly against Kravitz’s cock through the fabric, making him moan shakily, pressing his hips upward again for more.

“Do you like being my little raven, Krav?” he asked, his voice low from arousal. Kravitz trilled in agreement, panting a bit from desire. “Do you want another hickey so everyone knows that you’re mine?” He moaned again and fluttered his wings, clearly pleased with the idea. Moving downward, Taako gave him an open-mouthed kiss below his collarbone, biting into the skin and sucking until he’d made a satisfyingly dark mark on his boyfriend.

Taako loved being in control like this, when his lover was so submissive and needy that he couldn’t speak, giving him attention and pleasure as if Kravitz was his whole world. 

Deciding he’d had enough of the hickeys, Taako tugged on Kravitz’s shorts, looking into his eyes for permission. After Kravitz’s eager nod, he pulled them down and off. The reaper scooted himself backwards so he could lean against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed comfortably. Kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs, Taako leaned down and nipped his belly just above where the feathers started. The reaper exhaled shakily, watching him with half-lidded eyes. 

“You’re a total pillow princess after being preened,” Taako said with a giggle, kissing the top of the feathers. Kravitz chirped in agreement, relaxed against the pillows. Purring, the elf gave little kisses as his mouth traveled downward. His boyfriend sweetly ran his fingers through Taako’s hair, making him smile.

Taako gently wrapped his hand around Kravitz’s cock, grinning when he heard him sigh happily in response. He swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the precum. Kravitz dropped his head back on the pillows, clearly wanting to just relax and enjoy the sensations. But Taako wasn’t going to have that. “Eyes on me, gorgeous,” he said, pushing his hand down and up again in one slow pump of his boyfriend’s cock, making him softly moan. Obediently, Kravitz met his eyes and reached forward to push his hand into Taako’s hair.

The elf laughed. “You know what you want, huh?” His boyfriend peeped in response, seeming equally shy and wanting beyond dignity. Taako leaned down and lightly kissed the head of Kravitz’s cock with his soft lips, still holding eye contact with the reaper. He continued to give gentle kisses down the length, along the shaft to the base. Then, leaning upward again, he slowly pushed his tongue against the head of the cock, giving it a wet open-mouthed kiss. Meanwhile Taako was wrapping his fingers around the shaft to hold it steady. He could feel his boyfriend’s fingers flex in his hair and his breath hitch. He hummed in response, knowing it would just add to the sensations.

When he took the head into his mouth and started swiping his tongue along the underside while lightly sucking, Kravitz whined and his fingers tangled more into Taako’s hair, lightly pulling on it without meaning to. Taako lightly purred, and hearing Kravitz’s pleasured gasp, he moved his head downward, taking more of the cock in his mouth. He could only fit about half of it before it started hitting the back of his throat, but it was more than enough for Kravitz, who was absolutely wrecked, whimpering and trying not to thrust his hips in pleasure.

He gave a little warning chirp and pulled on Taako’s hair as if to pull him off of his cock, but the elf had other ideas. He bobbed his head up and down, lavishing the shaft with his tongue as he moved. Kravitz was curled over him at this point, his wings aflutter, barely holding on, wanting the pleasure to last. The elf, with half-lidded mischievous eyes, gave a little moan of appreciation around the cock and added more suction, sending his boyfriend over the edge. He swallowed with satisfaction and, ending the blowjob, sat up.

Kravitz was certainly a sight. Laying on his back, his wings messily spread along his sides, his dreadlocks spread like a halo around his head, his cheeks flushed, eyes closed. He looked completely blissed out, and his breath was starting to slow down from the pant it was at previously. Filled with affection, Taako started a loud purr and tucked one of the wings close to Kravitz’s side before snuggling up close, not wanting to lay on top of the wing without permission. He had just groomed it, after all. 

Leaning close and kissing Kravitz’s cheek, he whispered, “Goodnight, Krav,” before laying his head on the pillow beside him, happy and relaxed. With a lazy wave of his hand, the lights in the room were extinguished, and the two slipped into a comfortable sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
